Rebirth
by satansprogeny
Summary: After failing to regain her title, AJ Lee is confronted by the Wyatt Family.
1. Chapter 1

"And your winner, and _still _Divas Champion, Paige!"

The Anti-Diva smiled, clutched her retained title, and skipped around the ring, mocking the trembling AJ Lee in the ring. This was the first time AJ had failed to reacquire the title, and she was not taking the loss well. Watching Paige blow her kisses as she skipped out of the arena made AJ's blood boil, but she had to keep her 'crazy chic' in check. It had been awhile since she'd had an incident, and she didn't want to risk one anytime soon. She had to get back her baby, and she'd be fine.

The music went dead, and the arena was filled with the sounds of murmuring fans. Boos were tossed around, as they always were. Strands of hair fell over the diva's face, and she could feel everybody's eyes on her, watching her and judging her. Tears welled up in her eyes, but before anybody could realize it, the arena blackened. Fans gasped in surpise, turning on their phones to lighten the area. Startled, AJ rose to her feet, stumbling towards the middle of the ring. Was this an attack? She hadn't made many friends, it could be anybody.

A whistle echoed throughout the arena, and chills went up the Diva's spine. She felt unprotected without her belt, nothing to grip. AJ braced for impact, waiting for a blast to the face. The silence continued, until, laughter? The jumbotron lit up, and AJ stared up at the back of the only person she didn't suspect: Bray Wyatt. The man turned to face her, smiling, with his two followers on either side of him.

"They say...they say you're crazy, AJ," his laughter continued, a contrast to the blank faces of the men beside him, "Well, I say you're _passionate_. I say you're gifted, AJ, I say you're a queen, and I'm asking you, _I'm begging you, _to come home..._and rule._"

The girl glared up at Bray. She felt herself twitching, she had never been a fan of that word, _crazy. _He had called her passionate, but was that any better? They stared eachother down, and the arena darkened once more. A spotlight fell over the ring, and Bray was standing in front of the Diva. She jumped, and scrambled backwards. With Luke Harper and Erick Rowan behind her, she had nowhere to run. Bray smiled down at her.

AJ tried her best not to show any sort of fear, but the shock of realizing she might not be the craziest in the company was overpowering, and she had to stop herself from breathing too quickly. The larger man extended a hand, and AJ was reluctant to take it. She hesitated, but reached up and let him help her up. He looked at her, and his eyes smiled. He made a small noise, and whispered,

_"Abigail." _


	2. Chapter 2

The Diva staggered down the backstage hallway. It had been less than a week since the incident with the Wyatts, but the episode hadn't left her mind. She had more than an hour until her match with Nikki Bella, but she couldn't just sit in the locker room. She had to be moving. AJ still didn't understand who Abigail was, or why Bray must think she was her. The Diva had barely thought about how she would get her title back, her mind just wouldn't focus. She wracked her brain for some sort of clue, somebody to ask for help, and as Daniel Bryan turned the corner, she knew exactly who to turn to.

She hopped up to the bearded man, "Hello, Daniel!"

"Uh, hi, AJ?" Daniel greeted hesitantly, before trying to step around the girl.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were out on injury?" She smiled, blocking him.

Daniel looked around for somebody who could help him out of this situation, "Actually, Brie wanted me to be here tonight to support her."

AJ scowled at the name unwittingly, "Oh, Brie! Right, you guys got married, congratulations!"

The man furrowed his eyebrows as AJ furiously pumped his hand, "AJ, what exactly do you want?"

She laughed, "What do you mean, Daniel? Why would I want something?"

He looked down at her condescendingly, "You haven't spoken to me since you put me in anger management with the devil's favourite demon himself."

She tried to keep up her facade, but she glared up at him as she realized he saw right through her, "Fine. I need your help, Daniel."

The bearded man grinned, "You need my help? Yeah, okay, AJ," He laughed, but as he saw her continuous expression, he dropped the grin, "You're serious?"

"Yes, I'm serious, _Daniel," _AJ fidgeted, she could feel herself getting angry. She always hated talking to her exes.

"Why should I help you? You did abandon me at the alter, you know." Daniel reminded her.

"Oh, would you stop being petty, Daniel? That was two years ago."

He nodded his head, "You're right, you're right. I'm moving on, I've got a wife, I had the WWE Championship, I'm moving on."

"I should hope so. You wouldn't want me to call Dr Shelby again, would you?" AJ grinned at the glowering man, "I didn't think so. Now would you help me?"

"Fine. What's the problem?" Daniel asked, already annoyed with the situation.

AJ hesitated, "Bray Wyatt."

"B-Bray Wyatt?" The man panicked, "What do you mean Bray Wyatt?"

"You know, long hair, beard like yours, unwashed clothes, might even be crazier than me?"

Daniel backed up, trying desperately to escape the situation. He hadn't dealt with Bray Wyatt in a few months, and he didn't want to ever again. Daniel said, barely audible, "I thought he was gone. AJ, don't mess with the Wyatts. Just run."

AJ watched as the man stumbled backwards, knocked over some lights, and sprinted back the way he came. She felt hatred brewing in her chest, and fear growing in her stomach. Her hands got clammy, and her breathing accelerated. How could he abandon her in her time of need? She paced, and grasped to regain her composure. Pausing, she took a breath and decided to simply sugarcoat her fear. _Fake it till you make it, AJ, _she thought to herself, voice cracking as she laughed. Her hair bounced as she skipped back to the locker room to prepare for her match.


	3. Chapter 3

The diva grinned as she earned her first victory in weeks, savoring the sound of the ref counting, one, two, three. Of course, this wasn't her favourite method of winning, she'd much rather have her opponent tap out to her infamous Black Widow, but she'd count the win either way. Her music blared, and she slid away from the other diva, sweaty, but smiling. The ref grabbed her hand, declaring AJ the winner. Her opponent, however, scowled, clearly not happy with her loss.

Alicia Fox was already on her feet, in AJ's face. She screamed, how could she have lost? AJ hadn't had a win in weeks. Alicia was furious, she didn't lose. Her rage turned into action and before she had realized it she was slapping the victor, knocking her off her feet. AJ clutched her face, now enraged. She attempted to laugh about the incident, but as Alicia screamed down at her, she exploded.

AJ grabbed Alicia's hair, pulling her down to her level. Alicia screamed as AJ tried to slam her face on the mat. Pulling away, Alicia was redfaced. She kicked the diva, causing AJ to cower in her place. Alicia was furiously attacking the victor, until Paige's music came on.

AJ groaned as she heard the anti-diva run to the ring to join her attacker. The crowd was hopeful that this was Paige's face turn, but AJ knew better. She looked up at the two, who were squaring off. Alicia raised her eyebrows, daring Paige to stop her. Paige returned a cold grin, and Alicia smiled. Together, the two assaulted the victor. She was groveling, begging for them to stop. She looked up, and saw Paige toss Alicia a chair. AJ cringed as Alicia swung down the chair, the item making a loud _smack _as it touched her leg. She recoiled with each strike. The diva barely heard her attackers' music, barely heard them leave. She let out one raggedy breath, her ribs hurt like hell.

AJ lay in the ring, beaten and broken. She felt blood, but she couldn't tell where it was coming from. She curled into a ball as Paige's music ended. AJ was alone.

The lights went black. AJ yelped, surely it couldn't be? They weren't so direct, were they? AJ felt herself being pulled, not having enough strength left to fight back. She groaned, and the the lights came back on. The crowd was horrified to see the limp, broken body of their old divas champion AJ Lee tossed over the shoulder of the monstrous Erick Rowan like a ragdoll. He turned his head, sheep mask peering at the fans with eerie curiosity. He turned and trudged backstage.

AJ swung mercilessly as this creature carried her to her doom. She had no fight left in her, nothing. She drifted in and out of consciousness, seeing different panicked faces around her. She wheezed as she looked up, straight into the face of a wild eyed Luke Harper. He whispered to her, "Peekaboo, Princess. You're doomed." She squeaked in fear, burying her head into Erick Rowan's back. She felt him stop, and peeked up again. Bray Wyatt grinned from beneath his hat, the demon awaiting her. She tried to scream, but only managed to whimper before cringing in pain. Her ribs ached.

She felt the light slip away as she drifted into unconsciousness.


End file.
